


Marimen played Soccer

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marimen played Soccer [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, Football | Soccer, Ghosts, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after Fool's Goal, Frida teach Marimen how to play soccer.





	1. Chapter 1

Frida and Rodolfo were playing soccer but Manny catches a soccer ball

Manny said "GUYS!? I HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Frida said "What's going on"

Manny said "I sign up for two games!"

Marimen said "Two games good for you"

Manny said "They're both today and I'm not starting now!"

Frida said "How about let Marimen in"

Marimen spits water in Rodolfo's face 

Marimen said "What!?"

Transition

Frida said "Marimen you can come out"

Marimen walked out of the bathroom.

Marimen had her dark brown hair in a ponytail revealing her ears. She wears a 1920s soccer uniform.

Frida said "Manny's gonna be jealous"

Marimen said "I know"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the ballet Try outs

Manny said "Gotta win this thing and get outta here"

Manny walked to a stage and began to dance but tripped and fell on his face.

Manny said "Wait a minute this isn't wrestling this is ballet!"

Transition

Marimen began to play soccer as the crowd cheers.

Manny opened the door and sees his ghostly great grandmother playing soccer.

"The winner is....Marimen Rivera!"

Manny and Frida hugged

The End


End file.
